Not again
by Georgia-Melissa
Summary: The third story in the 'Georgia Hanna' series. Georgia is home alone when she gets very badly injured.
1. Chapter 1

**It was an early start for Zoe this morning and when she left for work Georgia was still fast asleep. It was 10 o'clock before Georgia woke up, she went down for her breakfast and switched her phone on charge. After that she went back upstairs to get dressed and then wait for Zoe to come on her lunch break to take her to dancing. But half way up the stairs, she realised she had forgot to phone her mum to tell her she was up and fine and everything. So she quickly turned around to get her phone, but she slipped, and tumbled down the rest of the stairs, smacking her head on the radiator at the bottom. Georgia just lied there, unconscious, in lots of pain. But because she was home alone, nobody could help her.  
Back in the ED, Zoe was getting anxious because she had had no phone call at all from Georgia and wondered if everything was all right, she rang Georgia but it cut off straight away, which worried Zoe even more. She then asked Charlie if she was allowed to take her lunch break half and hour earlier. Charlie agreed so Zoe went home to Georgia. When she opened the door, she got the shock of her life as Georgia was there lying on the stone floor.  
"Georgia, Georgia can you hear me? It's Zoe, your mum, Georgia?" She said, trying not to cry. There was no answer, only the gentle sounds of Georgia breathing She checked for a pulse; it was very weak, she then pulled out her medi bag from the cupboard and listened to her chest: she still had a strong heartbeat. Zoe breathed a high sigh of relief. But she was still quite scared, so she rang the paramedics to send an ambulance to take Georgia into hospital, again.  
Within 10 minutes, Dixie and Jeff arrived in the ambulance.  
"Oh hey, Zo, did you phone for the ambulance?" Dixie asked, quite puzzled.  
"Yes, it's Georgia, again, I think she's fallen down the stairs. I just came home to see her lying like this." Zoe replied, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay, don't worry sweetheart, we'll make sure she's fine, she's a fighter!" Jeff said, trying to settle Zoe loads! They took no time into putting a neck brace on her and placing her on a board and shipping her off in the ambulance. Zoe didn't leave Georgia's side until they reached the hospital, when Charlie was outside waiting to take Georgia (nobody knew who it was yet) in.  
"Oh Zoe, what's happened here?" Charlie asked  
"I really don't know, I think she fell down the stairs, I came home to find her laid at the bottom of the stairs. I wanted I leave early, because she didn't phone me to tell me she was fine and her mobile kept cutting off, but I didn't expect to find her like this." Zoe replied.  
"Oh okay, take it easy. Do you want the afternoon off or not?" Charlie asked  
"No, but I'm going to shut myself in my office for the rest of the afternoon, but I want you to keep me posted about Georgia please" Zoe said  
"Certainly, now go on then and I'll keep you posted" Charlie said, doing his best to comfort Zoe in the bad situation. Charlie went into resus and Georgia was actually doing quite well. They got her off to CT on her head, and it came back only bruised, so there was no major damage there. The next problem was her knee, it was dislocated yet again. So Charlie and Lilly had to pop it back in its right place again. Luckily, Georgia didn't feel much of that this time because she was still unconscious. After another 5 minutes, she came round, quite confused as to where she was, but when she heard Charlie's voice she knew and even though she was quite scared, she felt reassured by everyone around her. When Georgia was pretty stable, they moved her to cubicles and Charlie left Georgia for a bit, while he went to inform Zoe on the news. As Charlie approached the office, Zoe was on the phone. Charlie knocked gently and Zoe looked up and gestured for him to come in and sit down. A couple of seconds later, Zoe came off the phone.  
"Now, you either here for a bad reason or a good reason..." She said laughing.  
" I am the bearer of... Good news actually! Georgia's been moved into cubicles now, and her head CT came back and only showed a bit of bruising and very very slight concusion, and then the only other injured part of her was her knee again, and it was dislocated again." Charlie said  
"God, that knee is beginning to come problematic isn't it?" Zoe said sighing  
"Yes, but we pushed it back in place and are waiting to bandage it up and then keep her in probably for tonight but she can go home tomorrow providing nothin else happens. Do you think there is any way of trying to prevent it from coming out again?" Charlie wondered  
"I'm not sure, I don't think there is a massive lot we can do, we could put in in plaster instead of a bandage to give it more support, and she could keep in on double the time? Do you think we should try it?" Zoe asked, looking at Charlie  
"It's worth a try, I suppose. Do you want to?" Charlie thought.  
"Yeah, and I mean its my daughter were talking about, not a complete stranger, so any problems i'll just bring her back. I just want the best for her and her dancing career which is ahead of her." Zoe said. Charlie excused hisself and went back to inform Robyn to plaster her up. Charlie went to tell Georgia what they were going to do and if she was ok with that.  
"Well yes, but that means I won't be able to dance for ages." Georgia said, quite startled.  
"Yes, and you might not be able to dance for a couple of weka after that, just to be on the safe side" Charlie Sid, he could see tears starting to appear in Georgia's eyes. "But it's better than never being able to same again, which could happen if you don't have this treatment."  
Georgia gasped and agreed on this one. Zoe appeared to talk to her daughter.  
"Hey hun, how are you feeling?"  
"Well, fine, I guess" Georgia said sighing heavily.  
"Come on, I may not have know you all your life, but if there is one things I know, is that there is something bothering you. Come of chick, you can tell me and then I can find a way to help you."  
"Okay, well Charlie told me what they were going to do, but it means that I can't dance or do gymnastics for like 4 months, and I don't know if I can do it" Georgia said, with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh come her chick, I'll support you all the way, you will be fine before you know it. I know it's going to be hard, but it's only 4 months, they could result in you never doing anything of it again if you don't do it" Zoe said. She leant in and gave Georgia a hug and then Robyn came in ready to plaster Georgia up. Zoe stayed by her side until it was done. After Robyn had put the padding and plaster on, she asked what colour Georgia wanted it. " We've got: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, or black"  
"Red please Robyn" Georgia answered smiling, red was her favourite colour ever! Once it was done, Robyn left and Charlie reappeared.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Much better thanks Charlie" Georgia said  
"Good good, now, we're going to admit you in tonight and then hoping everything goes to plan, you can get discharged in the morning" he said smiling at Zoe, who nodded back.  
Just then the curtain re opened and Louise popped her head round. "Zoe, there's the new locum at reception for you."  
"Oh thanks Louise I'll be with you in a while." Zoe said as Louise disappeared back of to reception. Zoe rolled her eyes, which made Georgia laugh!  
"Right sweetie, I'll be off now, but I'll be back soon to check on you. Try and get some sleep, because you look shattered"  
And off Zoe went, to meet the new locum registrar. She found him wandering around reception "hi, you must be the new locum." She said shaking his hand  
"Yes I'm Caleb Knight, but you can call me Cal, or knight in shining armor" He said and winked at Zoe, who raised her eyebrows at him. Ash was walking past at that minute, and Zoe grabbed him. "Dr Ashford, this is doctor knight, the new locum, can you show him around and stuff?" She asked hopeful.  
"Yes certainly doctor hanna" he said laughing at her reaction!  
"Thank you muchly!" Zoe said laughing as she walked towards her office and shut herself away again. She felt much better than before, now that she knew that Georgia was going to be alright. The rest of the day went pretty fast actually! At the end of the shift, Charlie came in Zoe's office "do you want to come to the pub?" He asked.  
"You know what, yes I will, after the day I've had!" Zoe laughed. The two of them set off to meet everyone else in the pub for a drink and then went back to see how Georgia was doing  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the following morning and Zoe woke up still next to Georgia, with her head on Georgia's bed, but sat in the chair next to the bed!  
"Morning mum!" Georgia said cheerfully  
"Morning sweet, how you feeling?" Zoe asked  
"Much better thanks, can I go home today?"  
"Yes I think so, you look fine, I'll go and find Charlie to see if he agrees"  
As if on cue, Charlie walked in. "How are you feeling Georgia?"  
"Much better thanks Charlie" she said laughing, as it was the same question she had just been asked like a minute ago!  
"Good because I see no problems with you so i'll discharge you. You agree Zoe?" "Yep, fine with me" Zoe said smiling at her daughter.  
"I'll just go and get you a pair of crutches and i'll be back soon" Charlie said disappearing again. A few minutes later Charlie returned with a pair of crutches and left them to it.  
"Right Georgia, you can't really go anywhere and I want to keep an eye of you, so you can come and stay in my office for the day, seems though I'm going to be in there all day. Ok?"  
"Yeah, thanks mum, you're the best!" Georgia said giving her mum a hug. Then she followed her into her office and got comfy on the sofa. Zoe popped out to see how things were going, and Georgia fell asleep because she was that tired. When Zoe walked back in her office and saw Georgia she just laughed, she walked back out to find Louise in reception. "Louise, will you do me a favour?" She asked  
" Anything for you doctor Hanna"  
"Can you go and get me a couple of blankets? Georgia's fell asleep on the sofa in my office, but she looks quite cold and I don't want to disturb her because she looks peaceful"  
"Yep, sure I'll being to your office in a minute" Louise said  
"Thanks you're a star!"  
Louise beamed and walked off to get some blankets. Minutes later, she knocked on Zoe's office and handed over the blankets. Zoe took them gratefully and went and placed one over Georgia. She then got another knock on the door. Drat, she thought as she saw Dr Ashford standing outside. She forgot she had arranged a meeting with him to discuss the new locum who had started yesterday. She ushered him to come in and sit on the chair, seems as Georgia had took up the sofa.  
"Sorry about this, I forgot I asked to see you, otherwise I would have shoved her in the staff room!" Zoe said laughing  
"No worries, she does look cosy doesn't she." Ash laughed  
"Yeah, I wish I could say the same, I'm freezing. So how's our 'knight in shining armour' getting on?" Zoe said raising her eyebrows at ash, who laughed again.  
"Well, he's doing fine, he needs to improve his bedside manners and slightly teamwork, but other than that, I think he's doing fine."  
"That's good. *achoo*" Zoe said fumbling for a tissue, before sneezing again.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me" Zoe said  
"Oh and also Zoe, I think you'll like to know- Caleb is Ethan's brother."  
"What?" Zoe started confused, "He's a knight and Ethan's a hardy? Oh well, oh dear!" Zoe said laughing. "thanks Martin" she said as he got up to leave  
"Thanks, add Zoe, you don't look very well, keep yourself to yourself, ok?"  
"Yes I will, thanks Martin"  
Once he had left, Zoe rubbed her eyes and sneezed again.  
Georgia woke up soon after, rubbing her eyes and standing up to stretch off.  
"Ooh, hey poppet, did you enjoy your little snooze?!" Zoe asked  
"Yes thanks. I'm just going to go to the toilet. I'll be back in a minute" Georgia replied walking towards the office door. When she got to the toilet, she got a shock, there was someone at the side of the sink, clutching her stomach, wincing in pain.  
"Are you ok? Would you like me to get some help?" Georgia asked politely  
"No, I'm fine, thanks any way though." The girl said. But the she got closer and closer to the floor and then just collapsed. Georgia rolled her onto her side and put her in the recovery position, before running to get help.  
"Fletch, Lily, can I borrow you please quickly" Georgia said as she. Saw them passing reception  
"What's the matter Georgia, are you okay?" Fletch asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, but there's a girl who collapsed of stomach pains in the girls toilets"  
Georgia and lily ran into the toilet, while fletch went to find a trolley.  
"Hello, can you her me?" Lily asked "did you put her in the recovery position?"  
"Yes I did, because I had to run to find you."  
"Well done, you did the right thing. We'll get her on the trolley and take her to cubicles; do you want to be my little assistant?" Lily asked as fletch came in with a trolley.  
"Yes please, I'd like that!" Georgia replied smiling. Georgia helped lily and fletch get her into cubicles.  
In her office, Zoe was getting a little bit worried as to where Georgia had got to. She went to try and find her. She wasn't in the toilets so she went to ask Noel in reception.  
"Have you seen Georgia, Noel?" She asked  
"No I don't think I have sorry Zoe" Noel said. Louise happened to overhear this  
"Oh Zoe, I saw her a few minutes ago coming out the toilet with lily fletch and someone else, they headed to cubicles if that helps." Louise said  
"Thanks Louise"  
Zoe then went off to cubicles to find Georgia. In the last one, Zoe found her. Georgia looked a bit startled when she walked in because she had forgotten to tell her.  
"Sorry mum, but a crisis happened whilst I was in the toilet."  
"Yes and actually Dr Hanna you should be very proud of your daughter because when this girl collapsed, she rolled her on her side, put her in the recovery position and called for help." Lily said, smiling  
"Oh, okay well done Georgia" Zoe replied as she went towards the curtain. "Are you fine here lily?"  
"Yes I'm fine and fletch is helping, he's just gone to book ct for her." With that, she walked out of cubicles and went back into her office and switched the heating on because she was cold still.  
Georgia later went into the staff room to get her iPod and phone out of her mum's locker. Then she went and knocked on her mums office door. There was no reply and the door was locked and she didn't know the code so she wandered back to reception to see if anyone knew where she was.  
"Noel, Louise, have any of you seen my mum at all?"  
"We'll the last time I saw her, she went into her office about half an hour ago, but I don't know if she ever came back out." Louise said. Georgia sighed.  
"Have you tried phoning her mobile, because we all know that Zoe always has her phone in her pocket at all times?" Noel said  
"No, thanks Noel, I didn't think of that" Georgia said and walked away saying thanks once again. She stood outside her office and rang her mums mobile, and the ringing came from inside her office which meant she was in there. She tried knocking again but there was no answer. She started to get worried by this time. Georgia then thought about Tess, so she went to Tess and Charlie's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" came a friendly voice from inside. Georgia opened the door and walked in.  
"Oh hi Georgia what can I do for you?" Tess asked.  
"Well I was just wondering if by any chance you knew the code to mums office. I think she's in there but she isn't answering the door and its worrying me"  
"Erm yeah, I do have it wrote down somewhere let me just find it" Tess began, rumbling through the drawers of the desk. "Aha, here we are, would you like me to come with you to check everything is fine?" Tess asked  
"Yes please, thanks Tess" Georgia said as Tess got up and the two of them walked towards the door.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**When they reached Zoe's office, Tess carefully punched the code in and then opened the door. Zoe was curled up on the sofa, with the blankets wrapped around her and she was asleep. Georgia let out a laughed as she saw this.  
"Do you think we should wake her?" Georgia asked Tess  
"Yes I think we should. Zoe, Zoe its Tess wake up." She said gently shaking Zoe to wake her. Zoe eventually woke up and they told her what had happened.  
"Sorry, I was cold and very tired and I only meant to rest for a bit, but then I must have fell asleep."  
"It's fine, are you okay? Because I don't think you look very well" Tess asked concerned  
"I'm fine, well I hope so anyway, but I've just got a cold I think. Thanks though Tess"  
"Okay, just keep yourself to yourself and rest and I'll keep you posted. Georgia will look after you for the rest of the shift."  
"Thanks Tess" Zoe said as she sat down at her desk. Only two hours until her shift was over. Georgia and her mum were just talking about random things when Georgia began wincing in pain.  
"Are you ok Georgia?" Zoe asked  
"No, my leg is killing, I think the pot is on too tight because the top of the pot feels like its digging in to me."  
"Has it just come on now like?" Zoe asked confused a bit  
"Well, it has been hurting a bit all day to be honest, but I thought it was just normal so I didn't say anything, but now it is like a hundred time worse" Georgia said trying to blink away the tears which she could see pricking up a bit.  
"Right, come on, I'll find a spare cubicle and take it off and put it on again, but this time not to tightly." Zoe got up and went towards the door, Georgia hobbled out on her crutches doing her best not to put weight on it.  
"Tess I need you" Zoe said as Tess walked past, about to go in her office.  
"Why, what's happened?" Tess curiously asked  
"I think the pot has been put on too tight, so I'm going to take it off and put it back on again, and I could do with your support"  
"Yeah sure" Tess said as they found an empty cubicle and Georgia hopped on the bed. Tess nipped out to get the clipped and scissors to cut the pot off with. Very carefully, the two cut off the pot and Zoe examined Georgia's leg. There was no more damage luckily; it had just been put on too tightly. Tess then carefully put a fresh bandage on, a plain one to give it more support and then he plaster cast and coloured pot. It wasn't on too tightly because Zoe could gently run her fingers around the top and bottom of it. Georgia felt much better  
" thanks guys" Georgia said smiling  
"No problems, that's why we're here." Tess said hugging Georgia. Georgia got up off the bed and followed her mum back to the office because her shift was over and they were about to go home. It was a long shift and Zoe was relieved it was over because she couldn't wait to snuggle on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket and watch the television!**

It was the following morning and Zoe just couldn't get out of bed. She felt dreadful. She had a bad headache and an awful dose of flu. She stayed in bed until she heard Georgia open the door to her room  
"Mum, get up lazy bones; you need to be at work in an hour!" She shouted, trying not to laugh at her mum who pulled a pillow over her head an groaned  
"Are you alright, you look a bit pale and you're always up before me?" Georgia asked as her mum slowly got out of bed  
"No not really, I think I'm coming down with flu and I have a banging headache".  
"Well I'll nip down and get you some paracetamol and I'll come to work with you and look after you, seeing as I can't go to gymnastics today cos of this stupid knee."  
"Thanks sweetie, love you" Zoe said going in her cupboard to get her black shift dress and high heels out as Georgia hobbled downstairs to get some paracetamol and brought it back up to her mum with a glass of water. She had to leave her crutches at the bottom of the stairs because she couldn't carry everything.  
"Thanks Hun" Zoe said as she began to slowly get out of bed with Georgia helping her as best as she could.  
Half an hour later they were at the hospital.  
"Are you okay Zoe? You look a bit out of it" Tess asked as the two walked through the door.  
"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, just got a small dose of flu" Zoe replied sneezing twice.  
"Hey Georgia! Make sure you look after her. Keep yourself in your office and shut yourself out. Okay?" Tess was really not convinced Zoe was ok, but she knew it wasn't worth arguing. She left them to it and they went into Zoe's office and Zoe got on with her mound of paperwork she had to get through. Georgia just sat on the sofa on the laptop watching tv.  
"Georgia sweet, can you find Tess and ask her to grab some paracetamol I have a banging headache" Zoe said later  
"Yeah sure you stay here and I'll be back soon" Georgia replied getting up and going put the door to find Tess. It wasn't as hard as she was expecting because she caught her just going into her office.  
"Tess? Can I borrow you a minute?" Georgia asked  
"Of course what's up?"  
"Can you grab me some paracetamol for Zoe please? I'm going to make her a nice hot drink so can you bob them to the staff room please?"  
" Sure, is Zoe okay?"  
"Well she claims she is, she said she had a headache though, but she's adamant not to let anyone know she is ill"  
Tess laughed "right okay, I'll see you in the staff room in a minute"  
"Thanks Tess"  
"No probs, anytime"  
Georgia wandered into the staff room and flicked the switch on the kettle and waited. She grabbed her mug out of the cupboard and chuckled to what it said: 'Trust me, I'm a doctor'  
She found some blackcurrant juice and made her mum a nice warm drink of blackcurrant. Moments later Tess walked in with some paracetamol and the two took them to Zoe's office. They knocked and Zoe opened the door.  
"Thanks Georgia darling and Tess thanks as well" Zoe said smiling as she made her way back to her desk  
"Are you sure you're okay Zo?" Tess asked  
"Yes I'm fine stop worrying, my shift's nearly over and I'm going to go straight to bed"  
And with that Tess went back to work.  
The rest of the day went quite quickly and it was very quiet so Tess let Zoe and Georgia get off early. Zoe went straight to bed and left Georgia to do what she wanted as long as she was quiet and safe. Georgia laughed! She decided to meet up with her friends and go to town. She told her mum and she agreed and gave Georgia £20 to send because she had looked after her well and putting her first web she needed help. Georgia met up with her friends and went on a big shopping spree and they all bought lots of new outfits and had a real laugh trying them all on. A couple of hours later, Georgia returned home and found that her mum was still asleep. Georgia was fine so she left her mum to get some sleep. She made herself a bit of tea and switched the television on. She watched tv for 3 hours and then went to bed herself because it was hard work doing nothing. Before she went up, she grabbed some paracetamol and a glass of water and put it on her mums beside table.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the morning Georgia was up before her mum again. She had to wake her up because she had work again. When she looked in the glass of water was empty and the painkillers were gone as well.  
"Rise and shine sleepy mother. How are you feeling?" Georgia said  
Zoe emerged from under the covers  
"You know what, I feel much better thanks hun" she got up with no problems and got ready for work. She put on her black pencil skirt with her pink blouse because she was in a happy mood. Georgia left her to straighten her hair and do her make-up, so she hobbled downstairs and made breakfast.  
Georgia remembered that it was one month since her accident and it was time to go back to the hospital to check how her knee was doing and see if the treatment was working for her.  
Half an hour later, the two were in the car, pulling into the hospital car park.  
"Looks like today's going to be quiet as well" Zoe said laughing. "Come on, I'll take you in and get you sorted before I officially start my work"  
So the two walked into the reception. Well, Zoe walked, Georgia hobbled because she was still on crutches!  
They went into an empty cubicle and Zoe went and grabbed Charlie and Robyn to access her.  
"Hiya Georgia, how are you doing?" Robyn said cheerfully  
"Hiya Robyn I'm much better thanks" Georgia said.  
"Right, we'll just cut the pot off and access you okay?" Charlie said reaching for the scissors on the trolley. He began to slowly cut the plaster off, once it was done he examined it well.  
"It's doing well actually, even though it's only been a month, I'm not sure that we'll need to keep it on for four months. It was a huge relief for Georgia because she was worried she might never be able to dance or do gymnastics again. She was so glad that school didn't start for another month and a half, but Georgia was going to go back in a month to stay with her grandma. Georgia goes to the National Academy of Dance, which is on Australia and her grandma is the principal, so Georgia got offered a place for the remaining semesters, which was two years. Georgia felt like she hasn't been back for ages because she had to leave last semester earlier because of an underlying condition she had. So she couldn't wait, especially to see all of her friends again!  
Charlie and Zoe nipped out to talk about what next and then they returned  
"Right, your knee seems to be doing fine, so were going to put bandage on it, but it's going to be hard and tight for protection. If you come back in three weeks or so, we'll assess you again. I think that the hard bandages can probably come off an we'll just give you a soft support bandage to wear for the remaining two months or so. Hopefully, we can definitely see if you can go back to Australia in a months' time" Charlie said smiling.  
"Okay" Georgia said not knowing whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. She still had a slight pain in her knee, but it was better than a month ago, when she first dislocated it. They sorted Georgia out and she then went into the office with her mum while she got sorted. But then Dr Hardy knocked on the door.  
"Zoe, RTC coming in, one major two minor, Tess asked if you can get one? ETA two minutes." He said walking back out again.  
"Okay, Georgia, I could be gone a while so can you go into the staff room instead because I don't want to leave you in here alone." Zoe said getting her stethoscope from the cupboard. Georgia grabbed her bag with everything inside and headed for the staffroom while her mum went off to get the patients.  
"Zoe, this is Kayla Brown, 14 years old, passenger in RTC clearly fractured left ankle. Complaining of slight stomach pain. GCS 8, BP 180/60 and all obvs normal." Jeff said as they wheeled her into cubicles.  
"Hi Kayla, I'm Zoe. Can you wriggle yourself over to this bed for me please?" Zoe asked helping Kayla move to the bed. Jeff and Dixie left them to it.  
"Can you tell me where the pain is please Kayla?"  
"My ankle hurts loads and I have a pain in my stomach as well. But I feel fine"  
"Right okay, we'll get you off to X-ray for your ankle and then I'll take a look at your stomach." Zoe said as max opened the curtain and took her to X-ray. Kayla was quite scared  
"Can you come with me please?" She whispered to Zoe  
"Of course sweetie" Zoe said holding her hand for comfort. When X-ray was over, Zoe confirmed that there was only a small break in it, which can be fixed by plaster for six weeks. They went back into cubicles to check Kayla's stomach.  
"Right, can you tell me where it hurts?"  
Zoe gently started pressing on her stomach. After, she concluded that it was just bruising and there was no real damage made. Zoe plastered up Kayla's ankle and then discharged her, because her mother had come.  
Zoe went back to check on Georgia in the staffroom. She was fine, she went to make herself a coffee but was interrupted by Lilly.  
"Doctor Hanna, can I get your opinion on something please?" She asked  
"Yes sure, lead the way" Zoe said leaving her coffee unattended. Once Zoe and Lilly had left, Georgia finished making the coffee for her mum so she could have it when she returned. However it took a while because Zoe had to assess deeper into a patient, so her coffee was cold by the time she got back. But she was thankful towards Georgia for making it her though! Zoe spent the rest of her shift checking on patients and running resus. At the end of the shift, everyone went for a well-earned drink, so Georgia had to tag along as well because there was nowhere else to go. Georgia saw a different side of everyone else and she found it quite funny.**

The following morning Georgia got a little surprise. Not a good one though. Georgia woke up because she felt uncomfortable. She panicked at first because she thought she had wet the bed. But when she pulled off the bed covers it was red.  
"Oh damn, damn, double damn." She said sighing frustrated.  
She wandered into her mums room to let her know so she could change the bed. When she walked in, her mum was already dressed and was say at her dressing table doing her hair. She looked quite shocked that Georgia was up because she knew that she loved sleep and her bed!  
"Oh hello darling. Is everything ok? You're never up as early as me!"  
"Well, no not really. I think my periods have started because my sheets are soaking and red. Sorry mum, can you change them please?" Georgia said, a little bit embarrassed  
"Sure Georgia, do you want to go into the bathroom and sort yourself out? If you go in the bottom cupboard, you should find some sanitary towels so help yourself to them. I don't think you should try tampons just yet, but if you feel you want to, there should be some in the cupboard as well." Zoe said going into Georgia's room. She was quite shocked on how heavy it was, especially as her first one. She got that strange feeling that things were going to be bad for her. 10 minutes later, everything was back to normal and they were rushing around to get ready to go to the hospital.  
"Make sure you have plenty of stuff. It seems you are quite heavy, so just remember to change every so often"  
"Ok, don't worry about me I will"  
"Oh and it is normal to get cramps or stomach pain, so you must tell me and I'll get you some paracetamol. Don't feel you are being a pain because I don't mind"  
Georgia hugged her mum and went off into the staffroom, because Zoe had to be out of her office all day. For most of the day, Georgia was absolutely fine but then later on she got this excruciating pain in her stomach. She got up to try and find her mum but had no idea where she would be. She wandered out into reception to ask Louise and Noel if they knew.  
"Louise, Noel, I don't suppose any of you have seen my mum?" Georgia asked walking up to the desk, clutching her stomach but trying not to show she was in pain.  
"No sorry chick, I don't think I have. Noel go and see where is and if she isn't busy." Louise instructed to Noel. He walked away and Louise and Georgia chuckled a bit.  
"I'm no doctor, but I don't think you are entirely well. You don't look 100%" Louise said looking concerned at Georgia.  
"Not massively. Let's just say lady problems. It's not the nicest thing in the world to go though." Georgia said sighing loudly  
"No I know they aren't very nice. Get well soon" Louise said as Georgia walked away. She couldn't find her mum at all. The only other person she could trust was Tess so she went to find her. It was an easier task, because she was in her office. The only problem was that Charlie was in the office with her and she didn't really want him to know. So she knocked on the door and Tess ushered her in  
"Hi, Tess can I have a quick word outside please?" Georgia asked, she was in even more pain now but tried kit to make it obvious to everyone.  
"Sure"Tess replied getting up and walking out with Georgia. "What's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you could get me some tablets or something. You see, my periods started this morning, and I have really bad stomach cramps and my mum said ask her for pain relief when it got bad but I have absolutely no idea where she is. And you are the only other person I can trust."  
"Thanks Hun, follow me and I'll get you something for the pain" Tess said reaching into a cupboard. " is it just cramps?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, have these, they are tablets especially for women cramps, take the packet and take one whenever it gets really bad. Ok?"  
"Yes thanks Tess. Sorry for disturbing you again"  
"Hey, it's no problem, anything for friends." And with that, Tess went back into her office and Georgia went back in to the staffroom.

The following morning everything was back to normal. There was no little surprises and no pain anywhere. When Georgia woke up she went straight downstairs to get her breakfast. She turned the telly on and ate her toast. When they were both finally ready, they set off. Today, Georgia was going to be training for a junior nurse. So she got paired up with Robyn and Ethan for the day. Georgia was really looking forward to it. She was also looking forward to dumping her crutches for the day because her mum said they would get in the way a lot. Luckily, Georgia could walk without them, even if her walk was super dodgy! her day went very fast because she was busy and she found it very interesting and fun. At the end of the day her mum asked if she enjoyed it. She said that Georgia could go on a first aid course and maybe a young nurses basic coach. Georgia said yes she would like to, because of we dancing career doesn't go how she planned it, she could always become a nurse or something like her mum. Her mum smiled and said she would sort it out for her.  
The rest of the holidays went really quickly and it wasn't long before Georgia was back at the hospital for her final check-up because she was heading off to Australia in a weeks' time. She was really lucky because Charlie said her knee was fine, so they exchanged her bandage for a stretchy support bandage that Georgia had to wear all of the time but only taking it off for swimming or showering because it can't get wet. Georgia agreed and was so happy when she was able to freely bend her legs again and walk. However, Charlie told her to keep the crutches, but to walk normally, and just use ten as extra support ad she was to take them to Australia with her just in case.

It was the day that Georgia was going to leave her mum and go back to Australia and it was 2 weeks before the term started, and she was going to spend them catching up with all of her friends from the academy, and her grandma, who was the principal of the academy. She couldn't wait, but when she was sat packing her stuff, Georgia did feel a bit upset again. Her mum came up after a while to see how she was doing  
"Hey chick, how are you getting on, so you want some help?" She asked  
"I'm fine thanks, just getting emotional again!" Georgia said making her mum laugh. The two packed everything up and they made their way to the airport once again.  
"Bye mum, love you loads and I'll see you in the holidays. I'll keep in touch!" Georgia said as she was heading for the departure gates  
"See you Hun. Good luck can't wait to see you!" Zoe said as she watched her daughter get further and further away. This brought tears to Zoe's eyes as she left and headed to work once again.


End file.
